Papa Sasuke
by Istrinya Mas Neji
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tiba - tiba menemukan seorang bayi di depan pintu apartementnya. /Bad summary/ Let's Check!/ Don't like? don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast**

 **Uchiha sasuke**

 **Haruno sakura**

 **Uzumaki Naruto (Chibi)**

 **And other Cast**

 **Warning!**

 **Gajeness, abal2, typos bertebaran, EYD Jelek, OOC, etc .**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Happy Reading Minna-san!**

* * *

 **Sasuke's Apartement At 06.30 AM**

 **'TOK! TOK! TOK!'**

Seseorang berjubah hitam terlihat sedang mengetuk pintu Apartemen Sasuke. Seseorang itu terlihat membawa sebuah kotak kardus berisi -entah apa-.

 **'TOK! TOK! TOK!'**

"Dasar Uchiha kampret. Lama banget bukain pintu. Gak tau apa,ini tangan udah pegal-pegal". Ucap seseorang itu sambil merentangkan otot-ototnya -sesudah menaruh kardus- itu di lantai. Karena pintu yang tak kunjung dibuka, seseorang itu langsung meninggalkan kotak kardus itu dengan sepucuk surat di dalamnya, tak lupa mengetuk pintu itu -lagi- dengan keras.

"Ngghh ..."

Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya karena mendengar ketukan pintu,"Ck! Kuso!" Sasuke terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya lalu pergi ke arah depan untuk membuka pintu, "Maaf kau sia-"

belum selesai berucap, Sasuke di kejutkan oleh kotak kardus yang berisi bayi mungil imut nan lucu. "BAYI SIAPA INI?!" Teriak Sasuke shock. Secepat kilat ia membawa bayi mungil itu ke dalam lalu mengunci pintunya. Perlahan, Ia mengambil surat yang ada di dalam kardus itu lalu membacanya,  
 **'Tolong kau rawat bayi ini dengan baik. Aku tidak mampu merawatnya karena aku tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya. Ku harap kau mau merawatnya. Di sana ada tas berisi sedikit baju bayi dan susu formula.'**

'WHAT THE HELL?!'  
Teriak Sasuke keras -dalam hati-. "Oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?!" erang Sasuke frustasi. "Aku harus menelpon Sakura. Ya Sakura." Sasuke lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, untuk mengambil handphone.

.

 **"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun."**

"Hn,Sakura. Bisakah kau datang ke apartement ku sekarang juga?"

 **"Untuk apa?"**

"Hn,cepatlah datang."

 **"Ta-tapi aku-"**

"Datang atau ku -rape-?"  
Sasuke menyeringai mesum saat mengucapkan kata itu, **"Y-ya baiklah. Tunggu aku di sana. Beberapa menit lagi aku sam-"**

'Tuut tuut tuut tuut'  
di seberang telepon, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

 **.**

"Arrgggh! Tak bisakah kau diam?!" teriak Sasuke pada bayi mungil itu.  
Seketika ...

"Huhu .. HUWEEKKKK!" Sang bayi menangis kencang saat Sasuke berteriak di depan wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk. "Kuso!" ucap Sasuke kesal,"Ugh! baiklah, baiklah jangan menangis lagi. Tunggu mama Sakura ke sini, oke?" ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

 **'TOK! TOK! TOK'**

"Sasuke-kun?!" pangil Sakura. Sasuke bersorak dalam hati. "Hn,ayo masuk." ajak Sasuke sambil mengamit tangan Sakura. Sakura langsung berblushing ria. "Ada ap- BAYI SIAPA INI?!" teriak Sakura, membuat bayi yang tadi diam kini menangis lagi, "Pelankan suaramu Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, bermaksud meminta penjelasan. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan itu, "Nanti akan ku jelaskan. Sekarang bantu aku merawat bayi ini. Anggap saja bayi ini adalah bayi kita." perkataan terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona,"Tentu saja. Aku akan merawatnya dengan senang hati." ucap Sakura berseri-seri. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kau namakan siapa bayi ini?" tanya Sakura, "Aku menamainya Uchiha Narto" jawab Sasuke santai. Seketika, Sakura melotot tajam, "A-APA?! Narto? Kau dapat nama itu darimana?" tanya Sakura shock, "Dari acara tv Opera Van Java" ucap Sasuke watados. Ternyata, usut punya usut Sasuke sering nonton OVJ  
"Kau kira dia pelawak apa?! Ganti namanya menjadi 'Uchiha Naruto', itu lebih bagus." ucap Sakura tegas. Sasuke hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan,"Ayo kita merawatnya ..."

 **'BRAKK!'**

Pintu apartement Sasuke di dobrak dengan anarkis ole Itachi -Kakak Sasuke sekligus pacar Author XD- *Ignore that*. "Sasu-chan adikku tersayang~! Kau di ma- BAYI SIAPA INI?!" Teriak Itachi shock. Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan, sudah dua kali ia mendengar teriakan **'BAYI SIAPA INI'**. "Jangan bilang bayi itu adalah hasil kau ber-piip- bersama Sakura!" teriak Itachi -lagi- dengan berapi-api. Sharingan tiba – tiba muncul di matanya, eh? "Ck! Tak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu baka Aniki?! Kasihan Naru-chan, nanti pendengarannya bisa rusak!" ucap Sasuke ketus. Itachi hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "La-lalu darimana kau mendapat bayi ini?" Tanya Itachi penasaran, "Nanti akan ku jelaskan." jawabnya Sasuke santai.

Itachi menatap bayi berambut pirang itu dengan seksama. Mata onyxnya melotot, membuat bayi itu hampir menangis .

"Sasu-chan~! Naru-chan menangis! Susunya mana?!" teriak Itachi keras.

"Tunggu sebentar!" .

"Hei Sasu-chan. Apakah Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Itachi, setelah Sasuke sampai di ruang tamu. Sakura sudah pulang sejak tadi karena ada urusan **. 'Oh Kami-sama! Kenapa aku mempunyai kakak secerewet ini!'** teriak Sasuke -dalam hati-. "Hn,mengetahui apa?." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tentang kau yang mempunyai bayi ini. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua tahu dan mereka memarahimu? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang kini mengeluarkan aura seram.

 **'UGH!'**

"aa ang au aukan auke?" (Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?). Ternyata Sasuke menyumpal mulut Itachi dengan mainan Naruto,"Haha baka aniki! Kau terlihat lucu!" ucap Sasuke tertawa OOC.

 **'UGH! PUAHH'(?)**

Itachi langsung mengambil benda nista itu dari mulutnya **. 'Awas kau Sasuke!'** teriak Itachi dalam hati sambil tersenyum nista.

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **'BRAKK!'**

Itachi mendobrak pintu kediaman Uchiha dengan anarkis.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Gawatt!"  
Itachi heboh sendiri,"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Fugaku yang baru datang dari kamarnya bersama Istrinya – Mikoto . Itachi tertawa nista dalam hati, "Sasu-chan punya bayi!" beritahunya. Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut bukan main, beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan,"Hurrayy!(?) Kita punya cucu ye ye!" teriak Fugaku dan Mikoto sambil berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Keringat sebesar biji salak muncul di kepala Itachi. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak marah?" tanya Itachi kalem -padahal dalam hati sudah ingin membunuh mereka-. "Tentu saja tidak! Ya kan Fugaku-kun?" ucap Mikoto berseri-seri. Fugaku hanya mengangguk menggumamkan kata 'Hn' andalannya -sudah kembali ke mode stay cool-. Benar-benar Uchiha tulen.

"Sasuke kampret! Awas saja kau! Muahahahaa!" Itachi tertawa nista dalam kamarnya. Ia berencana akan melakukan 'sesuatu' pada adiknya yang tampan itu.

"Sasuke-kun susunya mana?!" teriak Sakura dari ruang tamu,

"Itu kan-?" jawab Sasuke yang kini sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"Di mana?" teriak Sakura lagi. "Itu di dadamu." Sasuke tertawa mesum di kamar mandi. Sakura? Wajahnya kini memerah seperti warna baju yang dipakai Naruto.  
"DASAR! SASUKE MESUMM!" Teriak Sakura. "Tapi kau suka kan?" Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di depan Sakura. "Eeeh?!" Sakura kaget, "Kapan kau ada di sini?" selidik Sakura, "Baru saja. Aku menggunakan Sushin no Jutsu. Hahaha!" Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa OOC.

"Sasu-chan anakku tersayang~! Kau di mana? Kaa-san mu yang cantik ini datang." Teriak Mikoto dari arah pintu depan,

"Aku di sini Kaa-san." ucap Sasuke yng kini datang bersama Sakura dengan Naruto berada dalam gendongannya. Mikoto menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan berbinar-binar ***Cling! Cling!*(?)**  
"Kyaaa~! Keluarga yang harmonis!" teriak Mikoto histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini sudah berumur 10 bulan dan sedikit demi sedikit bisa berbicara, walaupun hanya bisa mengucapkan 'Mama dan Paph(?)' seperti saat ini .  
"Naru-chan~ ayo panggil **'Mama'** " ajar Sakura seraya tersenyum,"Ma ..." respon Naruto. "Naru-chan. Ayo panggil **'Papa Sasuke'** " Ajar Sasuke sambil tersenyum – juga ,"Paph uke .." . Seketika senyuman Sasuke memudar, tergantikan dengan raut wajah kesal. Sakura langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha! Sasuke-kun di panggil 'Paph Uke' Hahaha ...", Sasuke semakin kesal saat Sakura menertawakannya. **'Tau gak sih Sakura? Sakitnya tuh di sini'** batin Sasuke OOC .  
 **  
** *******

"Fugaku-kun~! Ayo kita ke Apartement Sasuke.." ajak Mikoto berseri-seri. "Hn, Ayo." ucap Fugaku singkat, padat dan jelas.

 **'BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!'**

"Sasuke-kun! Cepat buka pintunyaa!" teriak Mikoto yang kini masih mengetok pintu Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Kemarin anarkis, sekarang membabi buta(?).

 **'Cklek!'**

"Ada apa Kaa-san? Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak mau mempersilakan Kedua orang tuamu yang ketjeh badai ini?" tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat Fugaku dan Sasuke merinding disko. "Hn, Ayo masuk Kaa-san,Tou-san".

"Mana Naru-chan?" tanya Mikoto antusias,

"Dia ada di dapur bersama Sakura," Jawab Sasuke kalem. Secepat kilat Mikoto langsung ngacir ke dapur.  
 **  
** **Sesampainya di dapur ..**

"Kyaaa~! Kyaaa~! Naru-chan kawaii!" teriak Mikoto heboh. Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

Entah kenapa ...

Hening .

Hening.

Hen-

"Huhu... HUWWWEEEKKKKK!" Naru-chan langsung menangis kencang mendengar teriakan super dahsyat milik Mikoto.  
Buru-buru, Sakura menenangkan Naru -chan. "Cup! Cup! Naru-chan jangan menangis ya .." . Seketika Mikoto merasa bersalah. Sakura yang melihat itu pun langsung tersenyum ke arah Mikoto,"Tak apa Mikoto Baa-chan. Mungkin Naru-chan hanya kaget." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.  
Mikoto ceria kembali mendengarnya. Kini ia akan bersiap-siap untuk teriak lagi, namun Sasuke yang baru saja datang – karena mendengar tangisan Naruto, tiba – tiba mencegahnya, "Jangan berteriak lagi Kaa-san. Kalau Kaa-san ingin berteriak, berteriaklah di atas tebing yang curam lalu terjunlah sambil berkata **'I'M FEEL FREE!'** ." Ucap Sasuke kalem, tanpa tahu kini Mikoto sedang mempersiapkan granat, basoka dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan teroris(?)

* * *

.

.

 **T** epuk

 **B** okong

Ita **c** hi(?)

Semoga tidak menngecewakan maaf jika typos masih bertebaran .

 **Please, review ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha Sasuke = 18thn (Sasuke sudah lulus sekolah karena Ia mengikuti ujian akselerasi)**

 **Haruno Sakura = 17thn (Kekasih Sasuke) *cieeciee(?)***

 **Uzumaki Naruto = 10bln**

 **Tokoh akan bertambah seiring(?) berjalannya cerita.**

 **Selamat Membaca! ^^**

 **~.~.~**

 **Chapter 2 .**

Taman Konoha sore ini banyak dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kecil yang bermain bersama orang tua mereka. Ada yang bermain pasir,main ayunan,dan main petasan(?).

"Paph uke ..." panggil Naruto sambil memukul kecil Sasuke

"Hn, Naru-chan?" respon Sasuke,"Tu ... Tu ..." ucap Naruto,telunjuknya mengarah pada seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahun. "Kau mau ke sana?" Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke lalu menggendong Naruto -mengajak Naruto ke tempat anak itu,

"Hai." sapa Sasuke ambigu,

"Ung?" respon anak itu tidak jelas. Bola matanya menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Deidara, paman .." jawab anak kecil berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu.

"Anakku ingin bermain bersamamu, bolehkah?" ujar Sasuke kalem, "Tentu saja paman! Ayo kita main petasan!" ajak Deidara antusias. Tangan mungilnya meraih jemari lentik Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget, "Pe-petasan? Apa cita-citamu kelak?" tanya Sasuke tidak nyambung, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. "Cita-citaku kelak adalah menjadi seorang teroris! Agar aku bisa membuat bom!" jawab Deidara riang di sertai cengiran lima jari khas anak-anak.

Sasuke cengo. Lebih tepatnya dilanda syok.

Secepat kilat Sasuke membawa Naruto menjauh dari anak tersebut, "Naru-chan .. Jangan dekat-dekat atau bermain dengananak bermbut pirang itu,oke?" petuah Sasuke bijak –tak menyadari bahwa Naruto juga berambut pirang -_- . sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap pemuda berwajah tampan itu dengan tatapan bingung. .

 *******

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau terlihat panik." tanya Sakura cemas –karena kekasihnya itu pulang ke apartementnya dengan wajah panik bukan main(?). "Amankan Naru-chan!. Jangan biarkan ia bermain dengan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang." ucap Sasuke tegas. Mata onyxnya terlihat berapi-api. "Ke-kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura-lagi ikutan panik. "Anak berambut pirang itu calon teroris! Kyaaa~! Kyaaa~!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

Sakura pun ikut berteriak histeris.

Jadilah sore itu, apartement sang Uchiha penuh dengan teriakan.

 **~.~.~.~.**

"Sasu-chan~! Where are you?!" teriak Itachi dari depan pintu apartement Sasuke,

"Sasu-chan~! Sasu~chan!" teriak Itachi lagi.

 **'BUAGHH!'**

Sasuke langsung menendang Itachi -setelah membuka pintu-.

"Baka Aniki banci! Jangan memanggilku begitu!" teriak Sasuke marah,

"Hehe ..." Itachi hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

 **'BLAMM!'**

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dengan anarkis, brutal dan membabi buta.

"Betapa malang nasibku ditinggal seorang diri ..." ratap Itachi termehek-mehek. Tiba –tiba,  
Seseorang kebetulan lewat depan Apartement Sasuke -melihat itu kemudian langsung menghampiri Itachi, "Sabar ya nak. Hidup Itu Indah ..." ucap orang itu sambil menepuk pundak Itachi lalu pergi terbawa angin musim panas(?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****Siang itu, sinar matahari cukup menyengat kulit.

Sasuke menambah kayuhan sepedanya karena ingin cepat-cepat sampai apartementnya –berendam air hangat lalu beranjak tidur. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu sangat berterimakasih sekali pada bos tempatnya bekerja karena di beri waktu pulang lebih awal.

Sasuke memang pemuda yang tergolong mandiri. Tak dipungkiri, banyak orang dari keluarganya sangat bangga padanya –terlebih lagi di umurnya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun ia sudah bekerja, meskipun itu hanya sebagai seorang pelayan.

"Tadaima ..."

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang?"

Sakura berjalan dari arah bersama Naruto di gendongannya –kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah memasak makan sinag untukmu juga menyiapkan air hangat. Cepatlah mandi, aku tunggu di meja makan bersama Naruto."

Sasuke tersenyum sumringah mendengar ucapan penuh nada perhatian dari sakura. Ia merasa seperti suami saat ini. Dengan perasaan yang gembira, Ia mengecup pipi gadis berambut sewarna bungan khas negara Jepang itu –kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

Sakura diam terpaku saat merasa bibir Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. Rona merah muda samar perlahan merebak dipipi putihya. Seulas senyum manis terukir dibibir tipisnya. Sakura memeluk erat Naruto untuk melampiaskan rasa senangnya –dengan langkah riang Ia berjalan menuju dapur bersama Naruto untuk menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sup tomatnya enak. Aku suka."

Sakura tersenyum manis seraya memandang Sasuke yang sedang makan sup tomat buatannya dengan lahap. Pipinya lagi-lagi dihiasi rona merah muda samar. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyuapi Naruto.

Ah, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan Taman Konoha sore ini masih sama seperti kemarin, ramai dengan anak-anak kecil maupun orang dewasa. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu mengajak Naruto ke sini –tak lupa Sakura juga ikut serta.

"Naru-chan, mau main bersa-"

" **Hai paman! Mau bermain petasan denganku?"**

 **DEG!**

Mata Sasuke melotot. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Backsound : petir menyambar disertai angin kencang dan longsor(?)

T-tidak mungkin!

Jangan bilang kalau anak kecil yang memanggilku ini adalah anak kecil calon teroris kemarin?!

Sasuke membatin heboh. Ia tak berani melirik kesamping kiri tubuhnya karena takut matanya akan terkontaminasi(?) dengan petasan. Dengan gerakan patah-patah disertai tubuh yang bergetar hebat, Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping kanan –dimana Sakura berada.

"Sa-sakura. Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura yang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar taman itu, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda tampan itu tengah gemetar dengan raut wajah lagi nahan boker(?) eh? Salah. Maksudnya dengan raut wajah panik dan ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?!"

"Sa-sakura. Ayo kita pulang saja. Lebih baik ajak Naru-chan bermain di apart-"

" **Hei paman! Mau bermain petasan denganku atau tidak?"**

Suara anak kecil berambut pirang bernama Deidara si calon teroris itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Deidara. "Kau siapa?" tanya Sakura lirih. Mata emeraldnya menyipit penuh selidik melihat tangan Deidara yang banyak dipenuhi berbagai macam petasan –mulai dari yang kecil hingga yang besar, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung dipunggungnya terdapat empat dynamit siap diledakkan.

'Astaga! Anak ini mau bermain atau mau berperang sih?'

Batin Sakura. Ia menatap ngeri pada empat benda berwarna merah yang terletak di punggung Deidara.

Deidara tertunduk sedih saat Sasuke maupun Sakura tak merespon ajakannya. Dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis, ia berbicara pada Sasuke dan Sakura, "Pa-paman, b-bibi apakah kalian tidak mau bermain bersamaku? Lihatlah, anak kalian sudah berani mencuri petasan milikku .."

APA?!

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh mata, Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Naruto, dimana bayi mungil itu tengah tertawa tidak jelas dengan sebuah petasan berukuran besar ditangan mungilnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba-tiba melotot kaget.

"Na-naru-chan, kemarikan petasannya .." Sasuke mencoba untuk mengambil petasan nista tersebut.

" **Hahaha! Jangan mau Naru-chan! Ayo kita bermain petasan saja!"**

Deidara tertawa nista. Anak kecil berumur empat tahun itu menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto menggunakan petasan yang ujungnya sudah dibakar –entah dimana Ia mendapatkan sebuah korek api.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

Sasuke tba-tiba berteriak dengan mendramatisir(?). Dengan cepat Ia membawa Naruto dan Sakura dari tempat kejadian perkara(?).

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya seraya menatap frustasi ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah tertawa bahagia sendirian. Ditangan mungilnya masih terdapat petasan yang kini ujungnya sudah tidak dibakar lagi. Sedari tadi ia mencoba mengambil –merebut paksa-petasan tersebut dari tangan Naruto, namun bayi mungil berambut pirang itu tak mau memberikannya, malahan kini Naruto tengah mengemut-emut ujung petasan tersebut-_-"

"Astaga! Naru-chan! Petasannya jangan diemut! Aissh ..."

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Sungguh Ia sangat menyayangkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendadak di suruh pulang oleh ibunya –karena sang Ayah sedang jatuh sakit. Terpaksa, Sasuke menjaga Naruto sendirian.

Ugh. Menjaga Naruto tanpa ditemani Sakura, itu seperti sayur tanpa air. Batin Sasuke ngawur.

"Ppa.. Ppa.."

 **BRUGH!(?)**

Sasuke terdiam mematung. Wajah tampan khas keturunan Uchiha Madara itu baru saja dilempar menggunakan petasan yang dipenuhi air liur Naruto.

Bayi mungil itu tertawa nista seraya bertepuk tangan saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh air liurnya. "Hihihihi ..." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah nelangsa. Tangannya tergerak menuju wajahnya untuk membersihkan air liur Naruto.

"Naru-chan.. kau tega pada papa, nak.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** epuk **B** okongIta **C** hi(?)

NoteGajeAuthor :v

Chapter 2nya update! ^^ maaf ya, klo ceritanya rada2 gaje dan wordnya sedikit-,- sebelumnya, saya sangat berterimakasih sekali sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite~ FF ini **Arigato Gozaimasu!**

See you, next chap yaa~

 **Review, please..**


End file.
